


warm hearths

by nctaliaromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Hoodies, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all she wants is a hoodie!, but steve is just. naive hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctaliaromanova/pseuds/nctaliaromanova
Summary: “... and that’s how she got it for 74% off!” steve remarks with pride,but all natasha does is let out a loud sigh.───────────────────────────in which natasha tries to drop hints that she's chilly, eyeing steve's baby blue hoodie,but he seems more interested in the dog which just passed him by on the sidewalk.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	warm hearths

**Author's Note:**

> just a little short fluffy ficlet i wanted to write! <3 this isn't necessarily canonverse, but you can read it however you want to! in this 'verse natasha really, really likes warm hoodies.

The streets are littered with scarlets and golds, leaves crunching beneath their boots and the crisp autumn air giving them respite from the stale air back in their apartment. Steve watches as Natasha pulls ahead, her feet kicking up piles of leaves on the ground as she skips with a liveliness he’s never seen before. If Natasha has a sickeningly wide smile plastered onto her face, she doesn’t show it to Steve, instead always remaining a few feet in front of him, hands in her pockets and her auburn hair trailing behind in the light breeze.

Natasha has her hair in waves just falling past her shoulder, donning a simple black tank and a pair of sweats. It’s a stark contrast to her work attire— a skin-tight catsuit— and Natasha only has this well-deserved break to thank. Steve trails behind her, donning a comfy hoodie, hair tousled by the gentle wind. Speaking about his hoodie, Natasha has been eyeing it ever since they stepped out of the apartment. 

“Damn,” Natasha wraps her arms around herself, putting on an act of rubbing her upper arms lightly. “It’s _cold_ today.” Natasha says the last line as nonchalantly as she can, turning her head to look at Steve wrapped up in his hoodie. Then, she looks back down at herself and sees her laughable attempt at dressing warm for the season. As she turns back to look at the road ahead, Steve doesn’t spare a second to look at her.

“Yeah, the weather’s been pretty crazy.” Steve looks up at the sky briefly, rubbing his palms together and blowing into them. Natasha almost chokes on herself as she notices Steve’s actions; is he seriously attempting to warm himself up? Natasha looks back up at him expectantly, but when he decides to focus his attention on the puppy he just spotted on the sidewalk instead, she huffs out loud. 

As they pass a few more storefronts, the once gentle breeze slowly turns into a strong gale, chilling her to the bone. She won’t die from the current temperature, but it’d be nice to be wrapped up in a warm hoodie, wouldn’t it? She cranes her neck away from Steve, opting to look in the opposite direction and engage in a little window shopping. The displays behind the glass panels are definitely more interesting, she convinces herself. 

After rounding a corner, Natasha decides to give in. Without warning, she stops in her tracks and turns around so that she’s facing him. Steve halts, an ‘o’ shape forming on his lips as he cocks his head to the side at Natasha’s seemingly annoyed expression.

“ _Rogers._ ”

“Ye- _Oh_ —” Natasha crashes into Steve, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. Steve stalls for a moment, before he looks down to find Natasha’s head buried into his chest.

“What… are you doing?” Steve returns the impromptu embrace and folds his arms around her back, looking ever so puzzled and surprised. He has an eyebrow raised, but Natasha can’t see it with the way she’s practically stuck to him. 

“I’m cold. You’re warm.” Natasha blows a strand of hair out of her face before looking up at him. “ _Perfect._ ” She concludes, pressing her cheek against his chest again. This is her chance, she thinks.

“Your hoodie feels nice,” Natasha runs her fingers lightly against the fabric. “Where did you get it from?” 

Steve peels her away and chuckles lightly, interlocking his hand with hers as he continues to stroll. “Got it as a gift from Sharon,” he adjusts the hoodie slightly by smoothening it down. “It’s nice,” Steve flashes her a grin. Natasha returns the smile awkwardly, before it dawns on her that Steve still doesn’t get the memo. Just as she’s about to give up on her little mission, Steve does something she doesn’t expect at all, not in a million years.

He goes on to talk about Sharon. Then the hoodie. And where she got it from. And what it’s made of. And _how warm it is_.

If Natasha said she wasn’t fuming, she’d be lying to herself. Groaning inwardly, she kicks herself in the head for even bringing up the topic. Bad idea. Definitely a bad idea, she thinks to herself as Steve continues to drone on and on in her ear. 

Couples walk hand-in-hand along the streets, both parties dressed comfortably in winter wear. She notices two ladies in matching hoodies, one with ‘She’s mine’ printed on it and the other with ‘I’m hers’. Natasha thinks about the concept of matching hoodies for a fleeting second, before she’s brought back to reality by Steve concluding his fifteen-minute long speech. 

“... and that’s how she got it for 74% off!” Steve remarks with pride, but all Natasha does is let out a loud sigh. 

Steve seems to catch wind of her uncalled behaviour, so he turns towards her and stops in his tracks. “Are you alright?”  _ Way to go, Steve.  _ Natasha shakes her head promptly, brushing off his question by giving him an unusually wide smile. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Then, her demeanour falls and she pouts at Steve, slight disappointment showing in her expression.

“Can I have your hoodie?” There, she said it.  _ If Steve doesn’t get it, then she’ll say it out loud for him. _

Steve looks her up and down, before a look of horror etches itself onto his face in an instant. His heart almost lurches into his throat when he realises Natasha is wearing just a tank top in this weather. 

Before Natasha can say anything else, Steve hurriedly peels the hoodie away from himself and drapes it over her, holding it up so she can put her arms through. His face is almost as red as the colour of her hair, and he’s borderline mortified by the fact that he never once stopped to consider lending her his hoodie. Once Natasha has wiggled into the oversized hoodie, she nestles the side of her head into the crook of her own shoulder and faces Steve, giving him a lopsided smile. “ _Thank you,_ ” she emphasises on both words, which only makes Steve’s face flush harder.

Steve rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Sorry!”


End file.
